Genevieve Salvatore
This roleplay character belongs to Didi and is a work in progress. Genevieve Annemarie Salvatore, who prefers to be called Gen, is one of the female leads of The Vampire Diaries, and a 166-year-old vampire. Genevieve was born and raised in the supernatural town of Mystic Falls, Virginia. She is the illegitimate daughter of Giuseppe Salvatore and a servant girl, named Annemarie, who passed away shortly after giving birth to her daughter. She has two older half-brother, Damon and Stefan Salvatore, who are also vampires, as well as an unknown half-brother. She has a love-hate relationship with her brothers. She is currently attending Whitmore College and resides in a house close to the campus. Genevieve is a member of the''' Salvatore Family. History Early Life Genevieve Annemarie Salvatore was born on December 1, 1846 on the Salvatore Estate in Mystic Falls, Virginia to Guiseppe Salvatore and Annemarie, a servant girl. 1864 The Vampire Diaries Season One Season Two Season Three Season Four Season Five Season Six Physical Appearance Physically, Genevieve is a beautiful, petite woman. She has a heart shaped face, a bronze complexion, full lips, and almond-brown eyes. Her hair is dark brown, that she either wears wavy or curly. Her height is 5’0,5 (154 cm) and has a slightly curvy figure. Gen wears very little makeup. It consists of a bit of mascara, eye shadow, and eyeliner. According to her father, Giuseppe, Genevieve looks a lot like her biological mother, Annemarie. As the youngest Salvatore looks nothing like her father or her two half-brothers, strangers often believe that Gen can’t be related to Damon and Stefan. Abilities Powers Some of these powers are more potent when the vampire gets older and feeds on human blood. *'Super Strength: '''Vampires are much stronger than humans and grow stronger with time. Even new vampires who are still in transition can toss a fully grown human across a room with great speed and force. Their strength is also more powerful than werewolves that are not in wolf form. *'Super Speed: 'Vampires can accelerate their movements to cover short distances in an instant, faster than the human eye can see. When running across long distances, they appear as vibrating blurs of motion. *'Emotional Control: 'The supernatural ability to control and manipulate the emotion's of one self. *'Dream Manipulation: Vampires can control dreams and subconscious. The vampires can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dreams. *'Heightened Senses: '''This includes super sight, super hearing, touch, taste, smell. They can hear whispered conversations, even ones in far off buildings, smell blood and see in total darkness. *'Mind Compulsion: Vampires have the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams and alter/erase human memories. * Immortality:' A vampire stops ageing once turned. Upon their transformation, vampires then on become immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection. *'Healing Factor: Vampires can snap their finger bones back into place after being broken and have been seen to fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds and torso impalement. *'Lapis Lazuli: '''Genevieve possesses a Lapis Lazuli ring that enables her to walk in the daylight without being harmed. Weaknesses *'Decapitation: Dismembering or removing the head of a vampire will result in permanent death. *'Fire and Sunlight: '''Sunlight and U.V. rays burn vampires on contact and prolonged exposure will cause them to combust and die. vampires are also sensitive to fire and will die if they are not extinguished in time. *'Wood:' Wounding a vampire with a wooden weapon such as wooden bullets will incapacitate them. Stabbing a vampire through the heart with a wooden stake will result in permanent death. Its revealed that because Enzo was experimented on for many years, he built a resistance to being hurt by wood. Its possible this applies for vervain and other weaknesses as well. *'Vervain:' Exposure to or ingestion of vervain causes a vampire to become severely feverish and weak. Also, physical contact with vervain will burn a vampire's skin. Vampires cannot compel anyone who has ingested vervain or has it on their person. Many vampires drink vervain to protect themselves from Originals Vampires and to reduce its affects. *'Heart Extraction: Removing the heart of a vampire will result in permanent death. *'''Invitation: Vampires cannot enter a home without an invitation by the owner. *'Magic:' Vampires are susceptible to the powers of witchcraft. *'Desiccation:' Vampires who abstain from blood for extended amounts of time will eventually desiccate and mummify. Witches can also use magic o desiccate vampire. *'Vampire Bloodline: '''If an Original vampire dies, all vampires descended from their bloodline will slowly perish. *'Werewolf Bite:' The bite of a werewolf and the poison is extremely lethal to vampires. It will cause them to hallucinate, grow severely weak and go rabid until it kills them. Klaus' hybrid blood can cure the bite. Vampires suffering from the bite seem to always hallucinate moments from their past. *'Broken Neck:' Breaking a vampire's neck will not kill it, but it will render it unconscious for few minutes. *'Hunter's Curse:' If a vampire kills a member of The Brotherhood of the Five, they will be tormented by visions until they kill themselves or if the hunter is replaced. *'The Cure: If a vampire takes the cure it will become human again. The blood of last doppelgangers can be used in a spell to undo the magic of vampirism, which reverts the vampires to the state of death before their transition. *'''Gilbert Device: Invented by Johnathan Gilbert (Enchanted by Emily Bennett), the Device was a weapon designed to emit a high-frequency noise that could only be heard by vampires and werewolves. Name *'Genevieve' as a girl’s name is pronounced JEN-a-veev. It is of French origin, and its meaning is either “''white wave''” (Old German) or “''of the race of women''” (Celtic). *'Salvatore' means “''Savior''” in Italian. Trivia *Jessica Parker Kennedy, who portrays Genevieve Salvatore, is also known for her role as a witch named Melissa Glaser on the The Secret Circle. **The Vampire Diaries and The Secret Circle are both shows based on L.J. Smith's books. Category:Koldatherine